


How Sad Could This Go

by maknaeline3537



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthdays, Couple Bracelets, Crying, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Jaemin is petty, Jealousy, M/M, Moomin - Freeform, Renjun is sad, Rooftops, Taeyong only has a line though, Teen Romance, dreamies, other dream members are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline3537/pseuds/maknaeline3537
Summary: It’s almost Renjun’s birthday and he’s totally not so excited about it. Because how can he be when he and Jaemin seemed to get farther from each others' presence. What’s worse is that the other knows it and is basically doing it on purpose to tick the other off. And Renjun can’t take it all anymore.





	How Sad Could This Go

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Birthday to our precious Injuniieee!! <3 This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I slept because school sucks af
> 
> This is not betaed because I got too tired so I apologize for any grammatical and syntax errors found in this fic. Maybe I'll correct them if I got time lol.

March 22nd, the day before Renjun’s long awaited birthday for the year 2018. It is normal for every person to be so excited about their birthdays because of the gifts that they’ll be able to receive and the hugs and kisses their friends will do to them. But this year is a year that is different in Renjun’s perspective. He is not excited about the day of his birth and is not even expecting something out of it this year because he knows himself that it would not be the same in his previous years. Or maybe it was a tad bit similar to his 17th birthday. Last year they weren’t able to celebrate with Jaemin due to his health issue but at least he sent a gift and a letter to Renjun. This year where he is physically present yet to Renjun he isn’t and he wouldn’t even expect to receive a gift from the said member.

 

The members were all lounging in the living room to watch the Greatest Showman for the umpteenth time that Renjun has already lost the exact count of the times. He glanced at his side to see Jaemin ruffling Jisung’s hair just a meter away from his seat beside Jeno. A sigh escaped from his lips and as if the room was silent, which it definitely was not, the sound managed to reach the others’ ears as he turns his head to the older’s direction. Renjun didn’t fail to notice the twitching of his lips before the room was engulfed in complete silence aside from the sounds coming from the movie that is playing right in front of them and he focuses his attention to the television screen, not minding the gaze that was still on him. Renjun wonders what Jaemin was about to do back then that caused his mouth to twitch. Was he about to smile to him? Was he about to greet him or give him a comment of something? Renjun definitely has no idea and he just leaves himself so as he immerses himself in the movie’s storyline that everyone already knows.

 

 

The day went on like usual to Renjun. He would smile, join in to make fun of others or just laugh his heart out. Also, another part of his every day living ever since Jaemin came back was being able to witness him giving affection to other members and looking at Renjun while doing those things as if to slap it to his face that he’s not Jaemin’s favorite anymore. What more is that he has schedule for which member is his target of the day, although this act is exclusive to Dreamies only. Lucky for Renjun, it was Jisung’s date today and he is not that ticked off because he could just tell himself that if he were in Jaemin’s shoes, he would also shower their maknae with that kind of attention. Maybe, maybe not, because the one Renjun wants to give attention the most is actually Jaemin and Jaemin was like that to him too before he got out in a bit for health reasons. And Renjun got too preoccupied with his thoughts about Jaemin’s behavior that he didn’t notice that the glass of water he was holding slowly slipped away from his grasp.

 

Laughter died down as the sound of glass coming in contact with the tiled floor and spilling its content of water rang in the ears of the members. Everyone was alarmed and most of them looked at Renjun worriedly, although Taeyong was the one to completely express it in words.

 

“Is everything okay, Injunnie?” The leader asks, moving to his side carefully as to not step on the glass. He motioned for the others to leave them be except for Jaemin who volunteered to clean the shards on the floor, to which Taeyong agrees telling him to be careful.

 

Renjun just shakes his head meekly at the other. “Nothing. Just stressed out from the schedules maybe and uh, for my birthday.” He gives Taeyong the best smile he could muster up that day and hopes the other can’t see through him. Taeyong only smiles back and advised him to go back to his room and take a rest while assuring him that his birthday would definitely be the best.

 

 

It was 11:11 p.m. on his clock but Renjun still hasn’t able to finish one Moomin drawing out of the 27 that he has tried but only ended up throwing them in the bin beside his desk. Haechan was out of their room at 10:30 p.m. probably off to prepare the surprise for Renjun and even if Renjun was awake in his bed, he admits that Haechan is a potential ninja with his escaping skills. And as he draws his 28th Moomin on his gradually thinning sketchbook, he can’t help but drift his thoughts to a certain Na Jaemin.

 

He reminisces the times when Jaemin was also a lanky kid like him back then, when they first met and Renjun was struggling on his Korean but all he had to do to see Jaemin smile at him was to showcase his __cute__  snaggletooth, as what the other says. Jaemin was the first one to break down Renjun’s barriers the moment he volunteered to help him with his speech and then began their friendship. He misses the moments when they would just sit side to side in the practice room, doing nothing in particular and still find it comfortable to be with the other. He misses how Jaemin used to smile or do silly things to him to lighten up his mood. He simply misses everything about Jaemin and how they used to because of course, change cannot be avoided.

 

Jaemin unfortunately halted promoting with them for approximately a year to focus on his health. No matter how sad it was for them, for the two of them, they had to part for a while and that’s when change began creeping up in Renjun’s life. Without Jaemin’s presence, he began to lean more onto Jeno for support because as much as he was closer to Haechan than to Jeno, it’s a fact that it’s difficult to divide his attention with Mark mostly in his mind. And as if, the absence of Jaemin wasn’t that big of a thing to Renjun, he continued his days spending most of his time with Jeno. Although he admits that he had spent a good time with him, he can’t really compare his attitude with Jaemin’s. Jeno was the definition of an outgoing guy masked in a demure face while Jaemin got the opposite of Jeno’s and it would be a lie to say that he doesn’t like Jaemin more, because he definitely does. And maybe that’s how this drift starts, when Renjun and Jeno got closer and the camera films it for the world to see, for Jaemin to see.

 

As much as Jaemin wants to deny, he’s a petty guy and Renjun knows it. He is aware of it yet he still allows the other to continuously pester him by not giving him attention because Jaemin knows that Renjun would get jealous. He’s basically letting the older feel what he felt when he watched Renjun and Jeno getting close during promotions without him. And no matter how much Renjun dislikes his acts, he just bottles up the hurt and pretend as if everything’s okay. However, he finally concludes that today, his bottle may be full and it will begin to overflow any minute, any second. Or maybe, it just begins now.

 

Tears began streaming down from his eyes, towards his chin, dripping on his drawing. Droplets of hot tears dampen his drawing, smudging the lines and turning black into a deeper color yet he still places the tip of his pencil on the now wet paper, trying to continue his work despite the trouble of seeing clearly but the sharp point of the tool only caused the paper to tear due to the moisture. It didn’t do him any good as his 28th drawing of Moomin was left in a similar state as the ones beforehand, destroyed, shred into pieces, crumpled, and thrown haphazardly into the trash bin.

 

He tries to draw again but with his current situation has decided that he can’t manage to tear another page from his already thinning sketchpad. Hence, he closes it and pushes it in between the books lined up on the table, not minding if the pressure would cause his precious possession to crumple at the sides although he knows he would regret it tomorrow but today is not tomorrow.

 

He proceeds to click off his desk lamp as he struts off from the comfort of his desk chair towards the softness of his bed, sniffling on his way there. He was already seated on the mattress and was about to go into a sleeping position when a knock came by his door at 11:30 in the evening before his birthday. It kicked on his instincts to wipe off the tears and the snot that were still continuing to flow out onto his face and he was still in his right mind to think that he would probably look stupid with those plastered on his face.

 

Renjun wipes off the remaining moisture on his face and clears his throat to erase all evidence of crying. He opens his mouth, ready to let the person behind the door come in when the door opened and the person came in his room unceremoniously. And Renjun’s efforts to calm himself down have gone to waste as he once again trembles on his seat as he registers the figure standing in front of him. None other than Na Jaemin.

 

He didn’t imagine that there is still a stock of tears left inside his body after he cried out a while but here he is, covering his face completely, bawling his tears out and sniffling every now and then. It didn’t take a second for Jaemin to witness the older’s current situation for him to rush to his side and rub circles on his back soothingly. But instead of Renjun giving in to Jaemin’s touch, his body unconsciously (or maybe consciously) pushed it away as Renjun scoots a few centimeters away from Jaemin, earning him a sigh from the other.

 

“Look, Injunnie, I’m sorry. Okay? I know I acted petty and a prick to my best friend who waited so long for me.” He says moving closer to Renjun and hugging him, preventing the other from moving away. Well, Renjun did try to break away but how stupid of him to not consider Jaemin’s strength so he resigns.

 

With that as cue, Jaemin pulls Renjun’s hunching figure into a proper sitting position and takes away the trembling hands that were covering his face. He thumbs the tears that were continuing to stain the other's face before planting a kiss on his forehead which lead a momentary shock to plaster on Renjun’s face. Jaemin just gave him a sincere smile, the one that he missed the most and it all melted the pain and anger that he felt towards the younger, causing a smile to creep up Renjun’s now ugly tear-stained face.

 

“Damn it. I miss you so much Injunnie.” Jaemin profess, eyes turning glassy all of a sudden and Renjun wants to tease him for that but ceases himself from doing so or else he’ll ruin the moment.

 

“I miss you too, silly Nana.” He was about to boop Jaemin’s nose, reaching just an inch apart when his hand was pulled, or actually he was pulled away from his bed and out of his room towards a place only Jaemin knows at 11:50 in the evening, 10 minutes before his birthday and the group’s surprise.

 

 

“Where are you taking me Jaemin?” He asks the other as they trudge their way in the empty hallway of their dorm's building, arriving in front of the elevator. Jaemin presses the up button and in no time, the door opens and they made their way inside. Jaemin presses the last floor of the building and Renjun was left to wonder as to where this kid is taking him, a few minutes before his birthday.

 

“By this time, you should’ve made a guess already, Injunnie.” Jaemin makes fun of how much time it takes for his brain to process where they’re going. He opens his mouth and was about to spout nonsense when the elevator dings, indicating they’ve reached their destination. “I don’t have a blindfold with me, so I’m hoping for you to close your eyes.”

 

Renjun mumbles a ‘boo’ to the other which didn’t get unnoticed by the Jaemin as he glares at a figure who is closing his eyes making him look at a lunatic and he sighs to himself. He leads Renjun to a flight of stairs with much difficulty with the other’s eyesight being absent as of the moment and Jaemin contemplates whether he has completely gone crazy considering how he has acted with Renjun this whole time. He shakes his head to himself, blaming it on nervousness as the clock is ticking and there is at least five minutes before it is officially Renjun’s 18th birthday.

 

Renjun finally hears the pushing of a door and feels cold breeze hitting his exposed skin, especially his face. He manages to smile whilst closing his eyes despite of the cold atmosphere enveloping them and Renjun can only imagine the sight awaiting him. “You can open your eyes now, hyung.”

 

And so he does, blinking a few times to adjust his sight and take away the blurness. He marvels at the view in front of him as he lets Jaemin take his hands and intertwine their fingers as he leads him to one of the ledges that protect them from falling directly to the concrete below. A number of stars and citylights fill his pupils but what caught his eyes the most was the wrapped and tenderly tied box sitting on the ledge they were going. Renjun was completely awestruck by the surprise prepared by the younger for him.

 

Jaemin takes away the hand that was previously holding his and uses it to open the present gingerly. But what astonished Renjun was when he bend down on one knee and presented the gift to him as if he was proposing to Renjun. Maybe he was.

 

“Injunnie, I know I’ve been a prick ever since I came back just because I was jealous of you and Jeno. It’s stupid but I hope you forgive me because… uhh…” there was a minor pause and both of them were holding their breaths, waiting for the words to come out, “ I love you so so much. Much more than a best friend does. So will you be my boyfriend?” He confesses, opening the little box to reveal a silver cuff resting on a pillow, waiting for its owner to wear it.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Na Jaemin.” Were the words Renjun said as he picks up the cuff and puts it on his wrist delicately. He watches it dangle on his skinny wrist in fascination almost forgetting the other’s presence when a slight glint flashes his peripheral vision and he immediately turns his head to where it came from which was Jaemin’s wrist. There also, lies an identical cuff as his, dangling loosely. “I love you too, idiot. Isn’t it obvious? Now stand up there or you’ll get bruised.”

 

As the clock strikes 12:00 a.m. officially signaling the start of March 23rd, Renjun and Jaemin shared their first kiss below the shine of the moonlight and stars above the night sky. It was sweet and a bit chaste but they enjoyed it anyway. The moment they broke off, they were both grinning to each other and Jaemin can’t resist planting his lips on Renjun’s, earning a giggle from the other as he instantly reciprocates, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s neck pulling them closer.

 

"Happy Birthday, Huang Renjun." Jaemin mutters under his breath as he breaks away, looking at the boy in front of him, the one whom he loved ever since they've met and he just can't stop himself from taking him all in all especially those cute lips. Renjun notices where the younger's eyes linger and comments it in a teasing manner, "You can kiss it you know. You already did. You can do it again, no one else will. Or else it will melt if you'll just keep staring at it." And Jaemin laughs heartily before he does what he was told.

 

After a few more hugging, cuddling and kissing amidst the cold air, the couple finally decided to head back to their dorms before the others worry about their safety and before news will reach their managers or else, they’ll be dead meat.

 

 

They walked hand in hand towards their dorm, cuffs loosely dangling on each of their left hands. The moment Jaemin opens the door and Renjun pushes the lights to turn on, everyone was about to shout a ‘Happy Birthday!’ to the celebrant but then they caught their intertwined hands and they were just left glued to their spots, frozen. And it looked like they were filming the old mannequin challenge if not for Renjun taking initiative to blow his candles and say ‘thank you’ to everyone that they recovered from their shocked state.

 

“Happy 18th Birthday, Injunnie!” Everyone greeted while simultaneously blowing party horns or shaking their hands or destroying Renjun’s cake. And the boy only laughs at them, bowing a thank you and enjoys the moments they’ve all created. He’s glad that Jaemin’s part of those moments once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to end this at 3k or so but well, here it is. Kudos and critiques are really appreciated for my improvement! Love you all :) Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
